chronicle_of_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhoae'Ravia Falconsong
Heavy boots paced around outside of the room where an elven woman lay in labor. She was exhausted, and covered in blood and sweat. The birth had not been an easy one, and by now it was clear the mother would likely not survive. One of the doctors came outside, and stood before Lord Aramos Falconsong. The doctor trembles nervously and swallows hard. "S-Sir we...may not be able to save your wife. The bleeding is just too extensive." He explains. Lord Falconsong simply gives a short nod. "What of the infant? Is it male, or female?" He asks in a cold tone. The doctor hesitates. He knew full well what had happened to the other children born before. All had been the same, and all had faced the same fate. "It...it is f-female Sir." He says finally and looks away. Lord Falconsong sets his jaw in silence, and then looks towards the room. This was his last opportunity now. His most recent injuries in combat had rendered him incapable of siring more. "...See to it that she survives." He says flatly before he turns, and walks away. No warmth given to the dying woman. She was giving her life to further their family's bloodline. The Lord would not cry over his wife's death. Years later, a young elven girl stood wielding a wooden sword. She was dwarfed by her father who was training her in combat. Each time she missed a swipe, his own wooden sword thwacked mercilessly across her exposed body. "Do not. Open yourself up like that Falconsong. An exposed back spells death!" He barks out commands as he teaches her. No love, no warmth. The training started early in the morning, and did not stop until the child had nearly collapsed from fatigue. Most would see this as a sort of torture, but Lord Falconsong had no sons, and now all his hopes for his House to continue strong lay upon his daughter's shoulders. He would make sure that her shoulders were strong enough to carry the burden. "Get up. Come at me again. Focus on the attack, but do not forget your defense." He instructs. Again, and again they trained. When a war or skirmish came up for Quel'thalas, the Lord would bring his daughter with him as a squire. She was resonspible for handing him his weapons if and when he needed them. She began to understand more and more about the battlefield at a very early age. By the time the Scourge swept over Quel'thalas, Avia had grown into a magnificent young soldier. She had recently taken her trials to become a Blood Knight, and showed great promise. Her father's training had paid off, and contributed to her success. He taught her the importance of serving her kingdom until her last breath. There was however, one rule, a law of sorts that she had been taught from puberty onward. A law that was above all the others in Quel'thalas as far as her father was concerned. Avia often recalled that conversation with her father. "Falconsong. Today, you have taken a step towards Womanhood." Lord Falconsong says sternly as he stands before her with flawless posture. Avia keeps her gaze lowered, but stands straight and tall like her father. "Yes Sir." She says quietly. Lord Falconsong narrows his eyes. "From this moment foward, you are an adult in my eyes, and as such I will expect you to conduct yourself with the maturity of one. The bloodline of our family is sacred. Do you understand?" The girl's father boomed like thunder to her as he spoke. "You are not to show any interest in boys, or men in any way other than military professional relationships. If you wish to persue one who catches your eye, do not -dare- do so without my approval. He is to come before me, and undergo my own inspection." He begins to walk around his daughter as he spoke slowly. "If you do not obey me in this, and go off with some boy you've fallen in "love" with...The punishment will be severe. If you go against my word...and become pregnant, then the punishment will be far more." He comes to a stop, and guides Avia's gaze up to meet his own. "If such a pregnancy occurs...I will put an end to it. Even at the cost of your life. Mark me on this child. Your legs, are to remain closed...You will -not- ingage in sexual relations until you are married to a man I have approved of. Be warned." Lord Falconsong growls. He then stands tall and salutes his young daughter. Avia looked up at him, and she salutes back smartly. She swallowed any pain his speech may have caused her, knowing better than to show any sort of weakness before her father. "Understood Sir." From that day, up until present, Avia's focus has been solely on combat, and the protection of Quel'thalas. She will never stray from this path as she knows her father is always keeping tabs on her. Even now as she works for the Bloodsworn she keeps this law her father set before her at the front of her mind at all times. Any man who tries to get lucky, will be met with her iron resolve, and turned down on the spot.